Dans une autre vie
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Une autre version de la deuxième partie de l’épisode Disparus… Les gens du futur, on profité de la disparition des enfants pour faire quelques modifications...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi, patati patata, je ne touche pas d'argent etc., etc., vous connaissez la chanson…

Résumé : Une autre version de la deuxième partie de l'épisode Disparus… Avec en prime du Tom/Diana… Vous ne trouvez pas que la Diana qu'on voit à la fin du premier épisode ne ressemble pas à la Diana que nous connaissons… Et oui, les gens du futur, on profité de la disparition des enfants pour faire quelques modifications… S'il y'a quelques ressemblances avec le vrai épisode, elles sont involontaires vu que cette fic a été écrite entre les deux épisodes, mais je n'ai pas pu la poster avant…

Dans une autre vie.

Chapitre 1 :

Diana avait travaillé pendant quelque temps au NTAC pendant quelques temps, mais elle s'en était vite lassée. Elle avait même eu un faible pour Tom Baldwin, son coéquipier mais il avait une femme et il fils qu'il adorait alors elle avait fait en sorte que ce sentiment s'éteigne. Et puis il y'avait eu Marco. Il était gentil et adorable. Il s'était intéressé à elle peu de temps avant qu'elle ne quitte le NTAC, elle l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie et elle s'était attachée à lui d'une certaine manière. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle le savait et parfois elle s'en voulait de rester avec lui par pur égoïsme, juste parce qu'il lui apportait un équilibre non négligeable.

Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, une présence. Elle éprouvait de l'amour maternel pour un enfant qu'elle n'avait pas. Cette sensation était plus forte quand elle entrait dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre d'amis ou quand elle entendait parler d'une des 3493 personnes revenues du futur. Elle était allée voir un psy qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait un désir inconscient d'avoir un enfant. Elle n'y était jamais retournée. Même si elle n'en avait aucune preuve, elle pressentait que c'était plus compliqué que ça. Elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant, elle voulait son enfant. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Marco de peur qu'il la prenne pour une folle.

Après son départ du NTAC, elle était entrée dans la police. Un badge, un bureau, une arme, ça ne la changeait pas beaucoup mais au moins, elle n'avait plus de contact quotidien avec les revenants. Hormis Marco, elle n'avait gardé aucun lien avec son ancien travail. Elle aurait pu continuer à vivre comme ça durant des années si elle n'avait pas eu à travailler sur le meurtre de Sandra Suresh, une jeune hindoue installée à Seattle depuis peu.

Diana se rendit sur les lieux du crime, la jeune femme avait été assassinée d'une balle dans la tête. Son appartement était sans dessus-dessous et le fait qu'elle soit étendue sur le seuil de la porte faisait penser à un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Il aurait été facile de sauter sur cette conclusion mais Diana avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. L'arrivée de Tom Baldwin lui apprit qu'elle avait raison.

"C'était une des revenantes, lui apprit-il."

Il était venu avec des hommes à lui, elle le laissa mener sa fouille sans rien dire. Un légiste arriva et emballa le corps

"Il faudrait qu'on l'amène au NTAC, dit Tom"

Diana s'attendait à cette demande et hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Elle aurait pu dire que c'était son enquête et provoquer une guerre des services mais cela aurait exigé qu'elle s'implique plus qu'elle n'en avait envie et puis de toutes façons, elle savait qu'elle perdrait. Quand les formalités furent finies, Tom vient près d'elle.

"Tu sais, même si tu n'as pas décroché un mot, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir."

Elle se tenait prés de la porte, les bras croisés essayant de rester distante. En vain, elle finit par lui sourire et avoua :

"Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était toujours aussi craquant.

"Je t'offre un café? proposa-t-il"

Elle hésita, faillit refuser puis accepta.

Ils se rendirent dans un petit bar et commandèrent tous les deux une boisson chaude. Ils parlèrent dans un premier temps de choses futiles, sans importance. La conversation glissa ensuite vers des choses plus personnelles. Tom avait des problèmes avec sa femme, ils s'éloignaient et il avait la désagréable impression qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un. Diana renversa sa tasse en l'entendant dire ça et elle lui parla de son manque à elle aussi. L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais osé à une tierce personne, en dehors de Diana avec son psy. L'idée d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pouvait les comprendre avait un côté rassurant, comme s'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un cocon. Ils s'éternisèrent dans le bar, partageant leurs impressions sur ce manque pour finalement tomber d'accord sur le fait que ça avait un rapport avec les revenants, sans vraiment pouvoir déterminer de quelle manière.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, la nuit était tombée, il était plus que temps qu'ils se séparent mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ils étaient là, face à face, au milieu du trottoir, se demandant comment retenir encore l'autre un peu plus. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Doucement, un simple effleurement attendant une réponse. Diana recula d'un pas.

"Tu es marié Tom... Et j'ai Marco..."

Elle aurait voulu être un peu plus convaincante.

« Tu penses vraiment que je comblerais ton manque? » rajouta-t-elle

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Il y avait un lien entre eux. Un lien qui leur rappelait de vagues sensations d'une autre réalité. Cela ne résoudrait rien de se perdre dans l'autre mais pourquoi refuser un peu de soulagement? Juste le temps d'une nuit oublier qu'ils ne se sentaient jamais entier.

Alors ils oublièrent. Dans la chambre 44 d'un petit hôtel, ils ne furent plus deux personnes torturées mais un homme et une femme qui s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre.

Quand Diana se réveilla, un nom lui revint à l'esprit : Maïa. Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire, remontant même jusqu'à l'école primaire, mais aucune Maïa n'avait croisé son chemin. Elle prononça le nom à voix haute comme pour lui donner plus de réalité. Cela réveilla son manque mais cette fois plus fort et plus douloureux que jamais.

"Tu vas m'oublier... ça ne sera pas de ta faute..."

Cette voix dans sa tête, mais à qui pouvait-elle appartenir?

Elle s'assit sur le lit et remonta les draps sur son corps dénudé. Elle observa Tom qui dormait encore et n'éprouva de la culpabilité pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il n'aimait plus sa femme et elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Marco, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle s'en veuille. Surtout que cela n'était que secondaire. Le plus important étant de savoir qui était Maïa. Elle se concentra sur la voix.

"Tu vas m'oublier... ça ne sera pas de ta faute...Maïa..."

Il y avait un lien avec les revenants, cette fois elle en était plus que sûre, mais lequel?

'Maïa, les revenants... Maïa fait partie des revenants? Non, elle en faisait partie... Faisait partie?'

"Oh mon Dieu! Maïa!"

'Ma fille...'

Elle secoua Tom sans ménagement.

"Debout! Debout!"

Il se réveilla en sursaut, prêt à traiter Diana de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passeraient par la tête mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

"Il manque des revenants! dit-elle, presque en criant.

-Diana, une partie de mon cerveau n'a pas encore compris qu'elle devait être opérationnelle. Alors tu vas te calmer et recommencer. Plus clairement si possible... Et moins fort.

-Il manque des revenants! Ils auraient du être 4400!

-T'es en plein délire..."

D'un geste énervé, il repoussa les couvertures, se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

"Non, je t'en prie, écoute moi, le supplia-t-elle."

Elle se leva à son tour, entourée d'un drap pour cacher sa nudité. Il finit de s'habiller.

"Non, je refuse de t'écouter! Cette histoire de manque n'est que dans nos têtes! J'ai une famille et j'ai le devoir de la sauver! Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit était une erreur. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne se revoit plus..."

Il récupéra sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Je réglerai la chambre. Adieu Diana..."

Il s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle était désemparée, elle ne savait pas ce dont elle serait capable toute seule, elle aurait tant aimé que Tom l'aide, mais cela ne semblait plus envisageable. Elle n'allait devoir compter que sur elle même. Elle eut un moment de désespoir mais se reprit bien vite en main. On lui avait enlevé sa fille et tenté de la lui faire oublier, elle n'allait pas rester sans rien faire.

Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et quitta l'hôtel, prête à tout pour qu'on lui rende Maïa.

La première chose qu'elle fit en rentrant chez elle fut de mettre Marco à la porte. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une relation sans sentiment, elle appela ensuite son travail et se fit porter pâle. Maintenant qu'elle s'était débarrassée des gêneurs, elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de son problème principal. Elle avait besoin d'un moyen de pression sur les gens du futur. S'en prendre à un des revenants? Trop compliqué. Ceux qui étaient restés dans la région étaient pour la plupart sous la protection de Jordan Collier et puis, s'en prendre à un seul, quel impact? Les rares qui n'avaient pas de liens avec le Centre, ne portaient pas inscrit sur leur front qu'ils étaient des revenants.

« Je vais le faire sauter leur maudit Centre! » S'énerva Diana.

Elle avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère mais une fois l'idée lancée, il était impossible de l'empêcher de faire son chemin. Cela ferait-il réagir les gens du futur si elle menaçait de faire partir en fumée une partie de leurs petits soldats? Pourquoi pas après tout? Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il lui fallait une bombe! Elle n'aurait aucun mal à entrer dans le centre en se servant de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Sandra Suresh.

Elle se servit une tasse de café pour lutter contre la fatigue.

"Bon, ton plan est bien beau ma fille, mais une bombe, ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue... Génial, je parle toute seule..."

Ne pouvant pas se procurer une bombe toute faite, elle choisit d'en faire une artisanale. On trouvait facilement des plans sur internet, si on savait où chercher. Elle réussit à en trouver une aux éléments qu'elle pourrait acquérir simplement. Elle alla les chercher tout de suite, de peur de laisser le doute la faire renoncer à son projet.

Et puis, de toute façon, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un ferait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Sandra Suresh n'était pas une victime isolée. Malgré la protection de Jordan Collier, les actions violentes contre les revenants se multipliaient. A force de vouloir les protéger, il en avait fait des êtres effrayants aux yeux du monde, créant une sorte de paranoïa.

Jordan Collier... Kyle!

Elle avait presque fini de trouver les éléments de sa bombe quand cette pensée la frappa de plein fouet. Si tout redevenait comme avant, Kyle tuerait Jordan Collier. Tom perdrait son fils. Elle renonça immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer une telle épreuve.

Elle avait eu un faible pour Tom... Elle le trouvait craquant... Jolis euphémismes. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle allait lui laisser sa famille et perdre la sienne.

Elle reposa tout ce qu'elle comptait acheter et quitta le magasin les mains vides.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, un homme était assis à coté de sa porte, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés ce qui l'empêchait de voir son visage mais elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et attendit qu'il parle le premier. Il releva la tête mais ne la regarda pas.

"J'ai croisé une femme dans la rue...Je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai suivie, elle tient une galerie de peinture...

-Alana, murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle même que pour lui.

-Oui, confirma-t-il. Alana, Shawn, les enfants... 4400... Si tout reste comme ça, tu vas devoir vivre sans ta fille. Si tout redevient comme avant, je perdrais mon fils... Une nouvelle fois.

-Je sais... Cette version de l'histoire conviendra...

-Et Maïa?"

Il osa enfin la regarder. Elle s'efforça de lui sourire.

"J'ai pas trop le choix. Il va falloir que j'apprenne à vivre sans elle..."

Elle mentait, elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec les souvenirs qu'elle avait. Le monde était en train de devenir fou à cause de Jordan Collier. Elle n'arrivait déjà presque plus à faire le tri entre le monde tel qu'il était et tel qu'il aurait du être. Tom allait partir, elle rentrerait chez elle, sortirait son arme de service et résoudrait son problème d'une seule balle. C'était ça ou sombrer dans la folie. Mais avant, elle voulait savoir quelque chose :

"Tom, tu penses vraiment que c'était une erreur cette nuit?"

Il passa son bras derrière les épaules de Diana et la rapprocha de lui.

"Je pense que... Que ça devait arriver. Je pense aussi que j'ai une famille et que je n'ai pas envie de la perdre. Ce n'est pas notre destin, Diana. Dans ce monde, ou dans l'autre..."

Il avait parlé lentement, cherchant ses mots, ne voulant ni la blesser ni lui mentir. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais il fallait qu'elle soit forte, au moins une dernière fois.

Ils se relevèrent finalement et Tom amorça un mouvement de départ.

« Tom, je t'aime, dit Diana. »

Il se tourna vers elle mais resta éloigné.

« Je t'ai aimé Diana… Avant Alana… Peut être même pendant Alana… Mais c'était dans un autre monde… »

Il se détourna d'elle et s'en alla.

Elle rentra chez elle et après avoir chercher le courage au fond d'une bouteille de Whisky, elle se tira une balle dans la tête.

A suivre…


	2. Interlude

Interlude…

Deux personnes étaient dans une pièce noire. Elles se disputaient, leurs voix raisonnaient dans l'espace vide. Elles criaient, faisaient de grands mouvements avec leurs bras dans l'espoir de faire plier l'autre à leur volonté. Un homme et une femme. La femme semblait avoir le dessus.

« C'est de la folie ! On ne peut pas encore jouer avec le temps ! Chaque fois qu'on a cru arranger les choses, on n'a fait que les aggraver ! dit l'homme.

-On ne peut pas les laisser telles qu'elles sont ! répliqua la femme.

Alors que tout redevienne comme avant…

-Non ! On a besoin de Jordan ! Il ne peut pas mourir.

-Tu m'énerves, cria l'homme. Tu as vu ce que Jordan Collier a fait dans cette version du monde !

-Oui, je ne suis pas stupide… Il a besoin de Shawn… »

L'homme perdait patience. Il commença à faire les cents pas, le bruit se répercutant sur les murs froids et sombres de la pièce.

« Et si on enlève Shawn tout redeviendra comme avant ! Décidément, je me demande à quoi tu joues !

- Tais-toi ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir ! déclara la femme.

-Tu ne fais que ça réfléchir ! On voit où ça nous a mené…

- Laisse-moi ! »

L'homme grogna puis quitta la pièce, laissant la femme seule face à leur problème. Il fallait encore modifier le passé. Pourquoi rien ne se passait comme prévu ? Quels facteurs avaient-ils négligés pour que le monde sombre à ce point ? Ils avaient pourtant tout prévu ! Non, pas tout, sinon, elle ne serait pas là à se demander comment réparer leurs erreurs précédentes. Elle lutta pour ne pas se laisser submerger pas un sentiment d'impuissance. Un sentiment ! Mais oui bien sûr ! Voilà où était le problème ! Ils avaient agi froidement sans réfléchir aux sentiments des personnes qui allaient vivre ça. Alana devait compenser pour Tom le lien avec les 4400 qu'aurait du être Kyle. Si seulement Shawn ne s'était pas interposé. Shawn était ce qui empêchait Jordan Collier de devenir fou. Shawn était un accident mais il était devenu indispensable. La femme eut alors une idée. Elle alla chercher l'homme qui était avec elle.

« J'ai la solution !

- Combien de temps va-t-elle durer celle là ?

-C'est notre dernière chance… Si celle là loupe, je pense que cela voudra dire que la catastrophe est inévitable… »

L'homme haussa les épaules. Si elle avait envie d'y croire, c'était son problème, lui ne se faisait plus d'illusion, le monde ne pouvait pas être sauvé.

« Amuse-toi à changer le cours des évènements une fois de plus. Ne compte pas sur moi. »

Elle fut déçue qu'il ne semble pas décider à l'aider plus que ça mais elle ne renonça pas pour autant. Elle refusait de perdre l'espoir à cause d'un échec de plus. Cette fois ça allait marcher.

C'était simple, il fallait juste que Kyle soit enlevé en même temps que Shawn. A eux deux, ils pourraient veiller sur Jordan et le protéger de lui-même. Les enfants seraient rendus à leurs parents et Alana ne serait pas enlevée.

Une dernière chance…

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 2

Dans une autre vie.

Chap. 2

Maïa redescendit avec sa veste et monta dans la voiture. Sa mère la conduisit jusqu'à chez son amie.

« Si y'a le moindre problème, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler. »

Diana était anxieuse à l'idée de laisser sa fille pendant tout un week-end. C'était le lot de toutes les mères mais le fait que Maïa ne soit pas une enfant comme les autres ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses.

« « Il n'y aura pas de problème, la rassura Maïa en souriant. Nous allons toutes les deux passer un très bon week-end… »

Diana fit un écart sur la route avec sa voiture en entendant ces paroles. Maïa savait-elle ce que sa mère comptait faire ? Elle s'abstint de demander n'étant pas sûre de vouloir une réponse à sa question. Elle la déposa donc chez son amie et après avoir échangé des politesses avec la mère de la jeune file, elle repartit.

Elle devait rejoindre Tom pour qu'ils se rendent au centre des 4400. Kyle et Shawn y vivaient tous les deux et aidaient Jordan Collier à faire des 4400 des êtres à visage humain grâce à leur don de soigner. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient encore plus proches depuis leur retour et quand Shawn avait quitté sa famille à cause des problèmes avec son frère, Kyle avait suivi son cousin sans hésitation. Les liens entre le NTAC et le centre des 4400 étaient plutôt tendus, Jordan Collier leur reprochant de diaboliser les 4400. Diana et Tom avaient pour mission d'aplanir la situation et le fait qu'il ait un lien de parenté avec Shawn et Kyla arrangeait tout le monde.

Les deux collègues parlaient de tout et de rien en se rendant au centre.

« Je crois que Maïa se doute de quelque chose…dit Diana

-C'était à prévoir.

-Je sais mais… J'aurais voulu le lui dire moi-même… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir mis à l'écart de ma vie en lui cachant ça.

- Tu ne trouves pas que t'exagères un peu, lui demanda Tom.

-Non ! C'est ma fille !

-Et alors ? Kyle est mon fils et pourtant on ne lui a rien dit non plus. C'est vrai, je ne vis plus avec lui mais il n'en est pas moins que mon fils. Il n'est pas moi, je n'ai pas l'obligation de tout lui dire de ma vie.

-Tu dois sans doute avoir raison, finit-elle par admettre à contre cœur. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant le centre même, ils entrèrent. Kyle et Shawn les attendaient. Ils parlèrent tous les quatre pendant près d'une heure. Une discussion profondément inutile. Ils abordèrent vaguement les derniers évènements concernant les 4400. Collier était méfiant vis-à-vis du NTAC et les deux jeunes gens lui étant totalement dévoués se montraient tout aussi méfiants, même s'ils parlaient avec un membre de leur famille. Quand Diana et Tom partirent, la situation avec le centre n'avait pas beaucoup évolué par rapport à celle d'avant qu'ils viennent.

Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, Diana regardait par la fenêtre, dans un silence absolu. Tout à coup, Tom s'arrêta sur le bas coté de la route.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, répondit-elle sans se tourner vers lui. »

Il soupira et se demanda ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il y'avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il s'apprêtait à la harceler pour savoir pourquoi ça n'allait pas mais il se souvient de leur conversation d'un peu plus tôt.

« Diana, on était d'accord tous les deux pour ne rien dire à nos enfants… Pourquoi cette idée te dérange maintenant ? »

Elle resta muette, le regard fixé sur le paysage au loin. Il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui et essuya une larme qui avait roulé le long de la joue de Diana.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-Même que je t'aime ? Même que de ne pas en parler en Maïa me donne l'impression que ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous et que ça ne me suffit plus ? En effet, je peux te le dire mais est-ce que tu es prêt à l'entendre ? »

Elle s'attendait à ce que Tom s'énerve, qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait perdu les pédales. Au lieu de ça, il remit le contact et reprit la route. Il déposa sa collègue chez elle et ils se séparèrent sans rien dire.

Une fois seule, Diana s'injuria elle-même. Elle avait voulu que sa relation avec Tom devienne plus sérieuse, résultat, elle avait juste réussi à le faire fuir. Et dire que Maïa lui avait prédit un bon week-end…

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, revenir quelques heures plus tôt et ne rien dire. Continuer de se contenter d'une relation sans vraiment d'engagement. Maintenant, elle devrait se contenter de rien.

Elle se déshabilla et se plongea dans un bain bien chaud. C'était le début de l'après midi et elle avait besoin de se détendre. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'elle y était et elle en avait déjà assez. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ruminer des idées négatives, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit.

Elle se rhabilla simplement et surtout confortablement et travailla tout le reste de l'après midi. Elle fut obligée s'interrompre quand aux alentours de 20 heures, on frappa à sa porte. Elle fut tentée de ne pas aller répondre puis finalement se dit qu'une petite pause ne lui ferrait pas de mal.

Elle ouvrit et vit Tom sur le pas de sa porte, vêtu de manière très élégante. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? » finit-il par demander.

Ils avaient prévu de sortir, mais après sa déclaration, Diana pensait que l'idée avait été abandonnée. Elle avait souhaité quelques heures plus tôt pouvoir revenir en arrière, et là Tom faisait comme si de rien était, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, il fallait qu'elle en profite.

« Désolée, dit-elle en souriant. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Tu m'accordes cinq minutes ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle partit se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Tom, sachant très bien qu'il attendrait plus de cinq minutes, s'installa sur le canapé. Il semblait nerveux. Il tapotait sur ses cuisses, se levait, faisait les cents pas avant de se rasseoir de nouveau et recommencer son manège. Diana le rejoignit finalement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle portait une robe noire à col mao, avec des arabesques argentées au niveau de sa hanche gauche. Elle lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux.

Tom imita une carpe pendant quelques secondes avant de réussir à prononcer :

« Tu es magnifique. »

Il lui offrit son bras et ils quittèrent l'appartement de Diana. Elle ne savait pas où ils allaient, il avait catégoriquement refusé de le lui dire. Elle avait adapté sa tenue sur celle de Tom. Il finit par se garer et ils allèrent dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville.

Le début de soirée se passa bien, ils parlaient des 4400, de la pluie, du beau temps… De banalités. Ils parlaient pour parler, juste histoire de meubler le silence. Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps si Tom n'avait pas pris son courage à deux mains.

« Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin… »

Diana sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle lâcha sa fourchette et attendit le coup de grâce.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai invité ce soir… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce diner était prévu depuis des jours, comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'elle allait dire ce matin ? A moins qu'il ait prévu de la quitter …

« Ecoute commença-t-elle…

-Non, la coupa-t-il. Sinon je risque de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout… »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je t'aime… »

Elle aurait dû être contente mais au lieu de ça, elle lui en voulait.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout à l'heure au lieu de me laisser me torturer toute l'après-midi ?

-Parce que l'auteur est une sadique et qu'elle voulait faire attendre ses lecteurs…

-T'as pas honte de lui mettre ça sur le dos ? » (1)

Tom baissa la tête puis avoua :

« J'ai eu peur. Tu m'as surpris, j'avais tout un beau discours préparé pour ce soir, mais je me suis retrouvé sans voix et plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi j'ai préféré me taire. »

Il posa sa main sur celle de Diana.

« Je t'aime, Diana »

Elle aurait voulu se venger pour ce qui lui avait fait subir mais elle ne tint pas longtemps avant de lui sourire.

Ils renoncèrent à finir leur repas, demandèrent l'addition et finirent la nuit chez Tom…

Tom se réveilla le premier, il regarda la belle endormie dans ses bras et se dit qu'il pourrait sans mal s'habituer à ce genre de réveil. Elle bougea dans son sommeil, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Il eut l'idée de se lever pour aller préparer un bon petit déjeuner mais il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner d'elle. Il avait le sentiment qu'il s'en serait fallu de peu pour qu'il la perde. Il ne savait pas d'où ce sentiment venait, mais il veillerait sur elle comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux… Elle et Maïa… Il se prit à rêver d'une nouvelle vie de famille.

'Ola, calme' pensa-t-il, cela ne servirait à rien d'aller trop vite.

Diana sortit du pays des songes et s'étira comme un chat, ou du moins, elle essaya mais elle fut gênée dans ses mouvements par l'étreinte de Tom. Elle bougea pour qu'il la lâche, provoquant l'effet inverse de celui qui était attendu.

"Tom!

-Oui?

- Lâche-moi...

-Non."

Ils agissaient comme des enfants et firent par en rire.

"Lâche-moi supplia-t-elle.

-Epouse-moi...

-D'accord.

-D'accord? Comme dans d'accord je vais t'épouser ou comme dans d'accord, voilà t'es content, maintenant tu me lâches?

-Comme dans je vais t'épouser et ne me lâche plus jamais."

La sortie du lit fut remise à plus tard... Ils s'aimèrent une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que le temps les rattrape et que Diana soit obligée de partir pour aller chercher sa fille. Tom proposa de l'accompagner mais elle préférait être seule pour parler à Maïa. Il fut donc obliger d'attendre pour savoir comment la jeune fille allait prendre la nouvelle, même si tout comme sa future femme, il pensait qu'elle était déjà au courant grâce à son don.

Après avoir récupéré Maïa chez son amie, Diana l'emmena au parc et lui acheta une glace. Elle lui demanda comment s'était passé son week-end. Maïa répondait avec enthousiasme, sautillant tout en mangeant sa glace. Sa mère sourit de la voir si heureuse et se demanda comment elle aurait pu continuer à vivre sans elle. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, troublée par cette pensée saugrenue qui s'était glissée dans son esprit. Maïa se retrouva vers sa mère.

"Maman, ça ne va pas?

-Si si, la rassura-t-elle... C'est juste que... Rien, je dois être fatiguée."

La jeune fille n'était pas convaincue alors Diana décida de lui parler de Tom maintenant. Elle prit sa fille par la main et elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur un banc, un peu à l'écart du monde.

"Maïa, tu sais que je t'aime. Rien ne pourra changer ça, quoi qui se passe et même si de nouvelles personnes entrent dans ma vie..."

Elle ne savait pas trop comment lui dire. Maïa posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis contente que Tom et toi vous vous marriez..."

Mère et fille se prirent dans les bras, heureuses d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes.

A suivre...


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Tom et Diana marchaient main dans la main dans les rue de Seattle. Ils étaient à la recherche d'un cadeau pour les 18 ans de Maïa. La jeune fille avait développé une passion pour l'art et la peinture, ainsi, se rendirent-ils dans une petite galerie.

Les peintures étaient assez chères, mais depuis que Tom dirigeait le NTAC, ils pouvaient se permettre de faire une folie de temps en temps. Et puis 18 ans, ce n'est pas rien. Maintenant qu'elle avait eu son diplôme, Maïa allait partir étudier à New-York dans une grande école d'art et ses parents voulaient lui faire un cadeau mémorable.

Ils firent le tour de la galerie et se retrouvèrent à hésiter entre deux toiles. Une femme brune, plutôt jolie, vient leur demander si elle pouvait les aider. Ils lui parlèrent de Maïa et de son caractère et elle leur conseilla de prendre la toile la plus colorée, c'est toujours mieux pour une jeune femme. Dix-huit ans, c'est un âge où il faut mettre de la couleur dans sa vie. Après une rapide concertation, Tom et Diana se rendirent à l'avis de la femme.

Pendant qu'ils se mettaient d'accord sur les modalités de paiement et de livraison Tom demanda à la femme :

"Excusez moi, mais j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vue... "

La femme le détailla puis secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne crois pas... Enfin, je m'appelle Alana Mareva, ça vous dit quelque chose? Je voyage souvent pour trouver des toiles, on s'est peut être croisé...

-Peut-être..."

Mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. Ils quittèrent la galerie, Tom était pensif.

"Cette femme te trouble, dit Diana.

-Oui j'ai comme l'impression que je l'ai connu dans... Dans une autre vie...

-Une autre vie?

-C'est sans importance, après tout, la seule vie qui m'intéresse, c'est celle que je suis en train de vivre... Avec toi."

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser et Alana Marev fut bien vite reléguée dans les confins de son esprit où il ne retourna pas la chercher.

* * *

Un homme était accoudé à la rambarde d'un balcon. Il profitait des derniers rayons de soleil avant la tombée de la nuit. La ville s'étendait à ses pieds, les gens allaient et venaient sans se douter de ce qui aurait pu se passer si leur dernière tentative avait encore échoué. C'était tout simplement un miracle. Le monde n'était plus en guerre. Bien sûr, il y'avait toujours des conflits dans certains pays du monde, la paix ne régnerait jamais mais au moins, la planète n'était pas au bord de la destruction totale. Il baissa les yeux vers son bras droit, si tout avait continué sans que personne cherche à modifier le passé, il y aurait une cicatrice circulaire mais là, il n'y avait rien...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas une femme qui le rejoint et s'accouda à ses cotés. Il sursauta quand elle parla :

"Tu vois que j'avais raison..."

Il sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri. Un vrai sourire.

"Mais oui, tu as toujours raison ma chère..."

Il était un peu moqueur mais elle avait l'habitude, elle le frappa tout de même sur l'épaule, pour la forme, même pas assez fort pour lui faire mal.

"Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu reconnaisses mon génie... dit-elle.

-Mais je l'ai reconnu...

-Mais bien sûr..."

Elle décida de le laisser seul et fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur. Il la retint en l'appelant.

"Claire..."

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Tu crois vraiment que la société qu'on a engendrée sera meilleure que celle qu'elle aurait pu devenir?"

Elle haussa les épaules et le regarda tristement.

"Je ne crois rien. Peut être que d'ici quelques années la situation sera encore pire que ce qu'elle aurait dû être mais peut être pas. Peter, il est temps que tu laisses à l'humanité le bénéfice du doute... Et n'oublie jamais que tu en fais partie..."

Elle partit, définitivement cette fois.

Il regarda la ville une nouvelle fois. Et si Claire avait raison? Et si l'humanité pouvait devenir meilleure? Seul l'avenir le dirait mais il ne serait pas là pour le voir... Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y croire. Il rentra à son tour, avec un espoir, un espoir infime, un espoir de fou... Un espoir en l'avenir de l'homme...

Fin


End file.
